


Hart, Riley and Dexen

by Amyscence



Category: A Little Insane
Genre: But not really because he wasn't a deamon, Demon Sex, Incest, Just Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Sex, Threesome, all of the sex, all sex, boy sex, man sex, r u redy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sex scene of my story, but it is a one-shot fanfiction. It's not real, it never happened, it never will. Enjoy, and if you want to read the story, go to my wattpad and find A Little Insane, book one.<br/>( www.wattpad.com/amyscence )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart, Riley and Dexen

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING: MY USE OF INCEST DOES NOT MEAN I SUPPORT IT. MY BELIEFS AND/OR THOUGHTS WERE THROWN OUT THE WINDOW IN THE MAKING OF THIS SEX SCENE. IT'S PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, NOTHING ELSE.)

Riley's Point Of View

 

I just finished drinking my morning orange juice. The house was quiet as usual. I had no idea where Seraphina or Nicholas were, they usually weren't home most of the day anyway. Hart was sleeping, he had been for the past two days, meaning I hadn't seen him.

I preferred to sleep alone in my own room. It wasn't because of Hart, well, maybe it was. The guy never slept in his own room, he barely slept at all! The rare times we slept together, I'd always wake up alone. He was never there, so there was no point.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, not making any noise. His door was closed, but it wasn't locked. I turned the knob and opened the door gently, peeking inside. Hart was on his back, sleeping peacefully.

As I entered the room, the door closed behind me. I froze and looked at Hart, he was still sleeping and showing no signs that he was actually awake. Nervously, I climbed on the bed and got inside the covers. I laid as close as I possibly could without disturbing him and I slid an arm over his chest, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

“What are you doing?” I heard his voice after an hour had passed. I almost jumped when his deep, throaty voice spoke to me near my ear. I never went back to being a deep sleeper after everything that happened, so it was easy for me to wake up when I heard his soft voice.

“I'm sorry,” I told him, pulling my hand back and looking away as a yawn escaped. “I was lonely.”

He stared at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, even though he had slept for the past two days in a row. There were dark circles under his beautiful eyes, and that only added more to his attractiveness.

“Seraphina isn't home?” he asked.

“No,” I said quietly. “Just me and the walls.”

“How long?”

“You were asleep for two days.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going back to sleep?” I asked, hoping he wouldn't. I was tired of the quietness and the loneliness. I felt like I was going crazy. Don't get me wrong, I fucking love being alone and hearing nothing but silence. But all the time? I couldn't do it.

“No,” he said, noticing my reaction.

“Are you doing something today?” I asked him.

“No.”

“Want to do something?”

“Like what?”

I didn't need to answer that. I just needed to slide my hand down his smooth chest, reaching the top of his belt buckle and start undoing it. He didn't try to stop me, meaning he was okay with it. I knew he liked it, he liked the sex. A lot. Probably more than I did. But he never talked about, never asked for it.

I pulled his belt off, watching his face while he looked at me. His eyes closed when I dug my hands under this pants and grabbed his soft member. I rubbed him slowly, feeling him grow harder every second. His eyes fluttered open again when I popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” I asked.

“Fucking hell! I hate this stupid teleport spell sometimes,” Dexen's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. I almost flipped and screamed, but only ended up spinning around to see my brother standing in front of the door, looking confused and scared.

“DEXEN!” I yelled at him.

“What?! I promise I didn't hear anything!” he said, looking guilty. “Okay, maybe I did just hear you ask your demon boyfriend if you should suck him but it was totally not my fault!”

“What . . . are . . . you . . . doing . . . here?!” I hissed through my teeth.

“I was trying to teleport into the house, but I don't know which room I'll end up in! I just thought of your stupid house and it bought me here!”

“CAN'T YOU KNOCK OUTSIDE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!”

“Really? You want to talk about normal?” he sassed.

“Get out. Get out of the house and don't you fucking come back till tomorrow.”

“Wow. That's a long blow job, but okay, whatever you say mom.”

“Too soon,” I muttered as he reached for the door.

“No,” Hart suddenly said, who was quiet the entire time. He didn't freak out at all like I did. He didn't even look embarrassed, he just looked bored to be honest.

“What do you mean no?” I asked him.

Hart looked up at Dexen and said, “Stay, don't leave.”

“Um,” I said.

“I want you both to suck me,” Hart said, deeply and erotically.

“Um,” Dexen said.

I glared at Hart, blinking rapidly. I was confused. Did I just hear correctly? Did he say he wanted me and my _brother_ to suck him? To give him a blowjob? What? No, he was joking, right? He had to be.

“I am not doing that,” I told him.

“You will,” Hart assured.

“Do you mean both of us suck you at the same time or individually? Because I've sucked some dick in my life, but I'm not sure about this,” Dexen said.

I looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the entire planet. Even though he was probably the smartest person I had ever met. Dexen seemed to be down, but was I the only sane one? Of course I was. I was not going to put my mouth close to my brother's mouth, even if I haven't know him for long. It does not dismiss that he and I shared the same blood, that we were siblings.

“Dexen, don't say a word,” I told him as he opened his mouth. I looked back at Hart, who still looked bored. I wanted to punch him for not even showing a single bit of emotion. It pissed me off because I really wanted him to feel something for what he had just said.

“It's just saliva, what's so horrifying about that?” Hart said, as if that was enough to convince me. Just saliva. “Don't you find it exciting? Like you're doing something bad and you're afraid to get caught. Doesn't the thrill . . . turn you on?”

“Uh,” I said, because really I was at loss for words.

Hart pushed his hips forward, pulling down his pants and taking them off. He laid back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head, leaving his body fully open for them. He still wore his briefs, but I knew they wouldn't stay on for long, because this was going to happen whether he wanted it or not.

I looked at Dexen, who finally looked freaked out. He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows, as to say ' _Why not?_ '.

“Okay,” I said, giving in.

I mean, it really _was_ just saliva. And it helped that I hadn't grown up with Dexen, so I don't have that icky feeling towards him. He's really good looking and all, but he was still my brother. It was wrong, so wrong. But they were only going to suck Hart, right? Nothing else. There was no harm in that.

“Take off your jacket and your shirt,” Hart told Dexen.

“Yes, sir,” Dexen replied awkwardly, removing his jacket quickly and putting it on the dresser. He took off his shirt, exposing his tattoos and all the muscle beneath.

I kind of felt a little insecure. Hart and Dexen had incredible bodies, and I was just this regular skinny dude with barely any abs or anything. Dexen climbed next to me on the bed when Hart instructed him to do so. The bed was big, so they all fit nicely. Dexen was on the other side of Hart, watching me with curious brown eyes.

“I might kill you after this,” I told him.

“Lovely,” Dexen said, chuckling.

I went down and kissed Hart's chest, slowly going up to suck on his pale neck. His skin tasted good, there was no particular taste that he could describe it to, it was just nice. I went back down and bit one of his nipples, sucking it into my mouth and hearing a pleased moan.

Dexen wasn't doing anything, just watching me.

And it kind of turned me on.

Because it irked me that Dexen wasn't doing anything, I grabbed his hand and put it on top of Hart's crotch. I moved his hand over it, forcing him to rub Hart through the boxers, making him feel his hardening length. Dexen licked his lips, biting them softly. He was still looking at me.

I touched Hart's face and came up to kiss him on the mouth, swallowing his tongue and dancing with it. I sucked on his bottom lip, whimpering as he bit mine in return, sucking them and dipping his tongue in my mouth.

As I kissed him, I reached inside his boxers and grabbed hold of his dick. It was still fairly soft, but it was big. I stroked him, slowly letting my fingers go down to his balls to rub them. I grabbed them, tugging them and massaging them as I felt Dexen's hand grab the shaft.

Hart moaned into my mouth, his own becoming water. I swallowed him up, never stopping the mouth movements as we kissed passionately.

I had to stop the kiss to pull away when my shirt began to feel clingy and annoying. I took it off and threw it blindly, leaning back in to kiss Hart some more while I rubbed his nice balls and while Dexen jerked him off slowly.

When Hart was really hard, Dexen pulled down the boxers and looked down to see at what he was working with. There was a sight, and I wasn't sure if it was a good one or not.

“What?” I asked him.

“It's a nice dick,” he said.

“Tastes even better,” I told him, smirking.

“Can I?” he asked me, as if that was my choice. Hart wanted it, so therefore Riley wanted it, too.

“Yeah, suck him.”

Dexen looked at Hart's long dick, studying it while he licked his lips to prepare himself. He shifted on the bed, laying on his stomach. He gave the dick a few tugs and wrapped his pink lips around the head of the cock. I watched his cheek puff up as the head of Hart's dick pushed against the inside of Dexen's cheek.

Dexen made humming noises as he tried to go as deep as he could, coming back up to lick the slit and swallow the precum that was already building up. He sucked it one more time, sucking his own lips as he pulled back to let me join.

Grinning, I reached down and went straight into Hart's cock, swallowing it and feeling it press against the back of my throat. I also hummed contently as I tasted all of his goodness. God, he really tasted amazing. He didn't eat, his body wasn't like normal humans, so you could imagine what a rare taste he had.

Dexen started sucking the balls while I rubbed my tongue all over the head. Together, we made Hart moan like he had never moaned before. I looked up to meet his eyes, they were yellow. He was breathing heavily, his body twisting and turning while we pleasured his cock.

Hart grabbed a chunk of Dexen's hair and pulled him up higher to meet my mouth. The only thing stopping us from kissing each other, was the dick between our lips. We didn't think about it, we just started sucking Hart together, even when our lips would randomly touch or our tongues would sometimes meet. Hart was going crazy over it and that made _me_ crazy.

“Kiss each other,” Hart told us.

Dexen and I looked at each other for a minute, pondering it. Dexen was the first to move closer to me, telling me that he was okay with it, that he possibly wanted it. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I didn't kiss back, not at first. His lips pressed against mine, and they were just as soft as Hart's. His lips then parted mine and his tongue went into my mouth, and I let him. I didn't stop him, not even the knot in my throat could stop him. It was exciting me, because it was strange and I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good to know that it was wrong. It was exactly like a rush. Like a thrill.

I kissed him back, moaning while I tasted him, while I tasted my own brother. He seemed to be enjoying it, too. We kept kissing, and it went for a while that Dexen even started to crawl over Hart to get on top of me. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about that. I was fine with a kiss, fine with our lips touching while we sucked Hart, but what else?

Hart moved to give Dexen space to crawl on top of me. Hart wanted this, wanted the two brothers to make out so he could watch. What else did he want us to do?

Dexen rubbed his hands all over my chest, still kissing. Our eyes were closed, so I didn't think too much about making a weirded out face, because he wasn't watching me. Yeah, I was feeling a little weird. This was my brother for God's sake. My _brother._ Like, how many times do I have to keep telling myself. Was this actually happening?

 _Why_ was the fact that he was my brother turning me on?

Dexen laid me back against the bed and completely mounted me, taking control of what we were doing. I kind of gasped a little when I felt something hard against my dick. Dexen wore bagging pants, so it was really easy to feel his boner.

“Kiss his neck,” Hart told Dexen.

Dexen actually listened. He stopped kissing me and moved to my neck, sucking my collar bone and moving closer to my weaker spot. I couldn't even think about anything beyond that point. His mouth was talented, it knew how to keep me moaning consistently. I was a bit embarrassed, actually.

“How does your brother feel, Riley?” Dexen asked me.

“Uhm, he . . . it . . . fine, it's fine,” I mumbled.

“Do you want him to make you feel more? Want him to suck your dick with his nice, full lips?”

“I don't know,” I said honestly.

“Suck his dick,” Hart told Dexen.

Oh, brother. (Too soon?)

Hart helped Dexen take off my pants while I came back to earth and tried to catch my breath. I felt like my whole body was in some other world. Just the little fact that Dexen was my brother intensified what I felt, like what the actual fuck?

Dexen looked at my dick as it fell against my stomach when they pulled down my boxers. He looked into my eyes, waiting to see if I would change my mind. When I didn't say anything, when I just stared back into his eyes, seeing how fucking beautiful he also was, he went down and took me into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” I groaned loudly.

His mouth was warm and wet, it was all around perfect. He sucked me fearlessly, drinking my precum as it left my slit. I went crazy when his tongue circled the head of my cock, it felt like I was seeing stars. He deep throated me like a champion, like he could have possibly done this before.

Hart started kissing me, but I was too lost in the blowjob my brother was giving me to actually pay attention to his lips. But my attention quickly snapped back when I felt Hart's dick push against my lips. I opened my mouth and let him fuck it, no matter how deep and hard he went. I let Hart go at his own pace while Dexen continued to suck me into oblivion.

“Riley,” Hart said.

“Hm?”

“Would you like his dick in your mouth? Want to know what your brother tastes like?”

“Okay,” I said without even putting much thought into it.

Hart pulled out of my mouth and grabbed Dexen. He moved him behind my head, where he had been fucking my mouth. Hart rubbed Dexen's body from behind, pressing his dick against Dexen. He pulled Dexen's pants down, grabbing his very hard dick and jerked him while he rubbed his dick over Dexen's ass.

“Fuck his mouth,” Hart told him.

Dexen looked down at me with lustful eyes and nodded at me. I nodded back. He moved his dick around my mouth and I opened, inviting him in. Dexen tasted much more different than Hart. He was human, of course he did. Witch or not, he was still human. But nevertheless, he tasted like true magic.

He was uncut, just like Hart. I was the only one who was cut, and I had absolutely no trouble with it. It was fucking amazing. The head moved against my tongue, letting out a bunch of precum that I happily swallowed after savoring it around in my mouth. Dexen was thick, so it was hard for him to completely thrust his member down my throat.

“You feel so good, Riley,” he moaned.

Hart walked in front of me, pushing my legs apart. He began where Dexen left off, sucking me till I felt like I was at the edge of cumming. I had no idea who was better at blowing, Hart or Dexen. Both were amazing and their mouths felt different, so I really couldn't say.

Hart didn't suck for long, he had other plans. He started rubbing his fingers around my aching hole and I moaned a reaction. This is what I wanted, I wanted him to fuck me. When Hart fucked me, it was literal paradise. There was definitely some magic involved that I couldn't understand. The feelings were intensified, because I could also somehow feel his own pleasure on top of mine. It was addictive, made me want him to fuck me all the time, every day. We probably would if his sister hadn't come back.

He pressed a wet index finger, it went in smoothly. He was using lube, which we never did. Nicholas had given them lube when Sera overheard me talking to him about how sometimes it hurt when Hart just stuck it in. She was shocked and pissed that Hart didn't know anything about sex except what he had read in his library or how sometimes he'd see Sera and Nicholas having sex. He didn't want to see them having sex, but they were shoved in his mind and he didn't know how to block out Seraphina like she did.

A second finger joined, slowly pumping in and out of my hole, my craving hole. I wanted more than just fingers, I wanted his cock. I _needed_ it.

I grabbed Dexen's dick, sucking it as I pulled it out of my mouth. I licked my lips and said, “Hart, just fuck me. I don't want your fingers, I want your dick.”

“Damn,” Dexen said, obviously turned on by my choice of words.

I tapped Dexen's thigh to let him know that he could continue fucking my mouth. Hart pulled out his fingers, thankfully listening to him, and replaced it with the head of his member. I spread my legs farther apart, anticipating the feeling of being stretched by him. Hart slowly pushed in and didn't stop till he was all the way inside me. I wanted to moan, to scream, but Dexen's mouth was muffling every sound that tried to escape my throat.

Hart thrust his hips forward, his dick pushing deeper inside of me and making my body go numb. I had to unfortunately tell Dexen to stop, because he needed to breathe and he needed to settle into what was happening. Hart pulled his dick half way and slammed back inside, hard.

I cried out, mostly because I couldn't take the immense pleasure I was feeling, and also because it hurt a bit. It was a good kind of pain, though. It was great pain, actually.

I moaned embarrassingly loud, closing my eyes as Hart began a rhythm of pulling out and pushing in. It was a lot more comfortable than other times, though. I'd have to thank Sera and Nicholas.

Hart leaned down and kissed my neck, fucking me hard and fast while Dexen watched with his mouth open. This went on for a while, because Hart couldn't get that easily tired, not during sex. He had a bunch of energy to burn and a lot of time.

Dexen didn't know what to do, so he started feeling Hart's back, because it was all muscle and fuck was it hot. He also touched Hart's ass, which was really fucking nice, too. He ran his fingers between his ass, and Hart didn't mind, or at least he didn't show that it bothered him.

“Let him fuck you,” I whispered at Hart, trying not to groan and scream into his ear instead.

“Only if you let him fuck you, too.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah?”

“Okay.”

Dexen, excited, ran around the room to fetch some of the lube and used it to rub Hart's ass hole and finger him gently. Hart told him to just fuck him already, he didn't need any preparation. So Dexen lubed his own dick and positioned himself behind Hart, pressing his dick against Hart's hole and groaning loudly while he went in.

I looked at Hart's face as his body showed a bunch of mixed emotions while Dexen entered him. It wasn't pain or discomfort, I really don't know what the heck it was. Hart bit his lips as Dexen started moving slowly, then he started moving inside me and it turned into a nice fuck train.

Hart eventually had to fuck me and fuck himself on my brothers dick. He was enjoying it, he was enjoying it a lot because I could feel his pleasure. Dexen was thick, that was the only thing that I kept thinking about. Hart was long, so it wasn't so hard for me to be stretched. But Dexen? Well . . .

I didn't have super strength or healing powers, I was still fucking human when it came to being fucked. I felt pain, my hole felt pain. So I wasn't so excited when Hart pulled out so Dexen could fuck me next.

I panted when Dexen crawled on me, kissing me hard and jerking my dick while I felt his dick on my puckering hole. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, holding him tightly and embracing him as he rubbed his dick all around my ass. He made sure to lube extra and rub some inside me using his fingers, and it made it a bit easier for when he started pushing into me. I screamed, I really did. Hart rubbed my chest, my muscles, everywhere, trying to ease the pain, but it didn't help much.

My mouth was open the entire time. I knew Dexen wanted to kiss me some more, but I would not let him. I wanted to scream more, because the pain was brutal. It felt the burn, the heat, all of it inside of me.

“Want me to stop?” Dexen asked.

“No, just fuck me.”

He kissed my lips and very slowly, fucked me. It got better in time, it didn't hurt as much, it just felt numb after a while. His dick hit all the right spots inside of me, though. So I was whining like a little bitch and screaming all at the same time.

I never thought I'd say it, but I loved my brothers dick. It tasted and felt amazing.

After having both of them fuck me, I was done. They both lifted me up and carried me farther up the bed, laying me down and getting on the same position I was in with Dexen. Hart started deep throating me, then Dexen joined, then I felt what Hart was feeling when we first started. I couldn't last like him, I was cumming in minutes. I fucking whimpered, moaning like a little girl, when I came all over their faces. Dexen was the one to lick it all, including the one on Hart's face, and it was hot.

“Let's cum in his mouth,” Hart told Dexen, who nodded.

They jerked their cocks over me, and I sucked them both until their dicks started jerking and a bunch of cum shot into my mouth. I could tell the difference between their cum, was that weird? Dexen was more salty, Hart was more sweet. Both of them were fantastic, I tried to swallow their cum but let's be for real, I couldn't. It was too much, so I spit some of it out and let the rest lay on my tongue. They moaned deeply, they even touched dicks, spreading each other's cum over the other.

Once they were done grunting and squeezing out the last bits of cum, Hart and Dexen made out, and it was hot.

“You think Seraphina and Nicholas would join us next time?” I said out loud, catching both of their attention as I smirked darkly.

 

 


End file.
